What's In A Name
by Keeta Maxwell
Summary: Tatsuha's POV, Tat & Ryu are getting married!! How wonderful!!! GO TATSUHA! ^_^ Tat/Ryu forever! This is for Chibiukyou!
1. Inner conflicts

This is for Chibiukyou! She asked me to write her a TatsuhaxRyuichi story so here it is! Hope you like it cheeka!  
*crosses fingers*  
  
"What's In a Name?" Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet  
  
What is in a name? I ask myself as I close the literature book and set it back on the table. A name that can determines one origin, history, and even future. How ironic, a name that I will soon give up if things go as well as I hope they would. I stare across the room at the little box that sits on my dresser. One simple 4-worded question to determine my whole future. The pendulum swings with every chance. Maybe it will be a yes answer, or maybe a no. How exactly will I know until I get my balls together and ask.   
Funny, I bet Eiri didn't get this nervous and scared when he asked the same thing to Shuichi. Then again, he knew what Shuichi would say. It was a given. That boy follows my brother around everywhere. Ever since he met Yuki he had been head over heals in love with Eiri and knowing what Eiri felt for him was like trying to guess if yaoi and yuri is a conspiracy or if everyone really was gay. You just didn't know until it came up and smacked you on the face.   
But this isn't about Eiri and Shuichi. This is about me. Me and my stupidity. I really should just get this over with. I have been locked up in my apartment reading old English literature for the past week.   
Ryuichi disserved better than me. Sure, we have dated for about eight months, but we just recently in the last month taken it further then just pecks. Sure that night started with just innocent fun….right?  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
As usual Ryuichi was early to pick me up. I almost drooled when I opened my apartment door. He was wearing that midnight blue, button up, silk shirt with those tight black pants. The first few buttons were open, leaving a vast amount of neck exposed. Oh my god, what a sight. I could die a happy man now.  
"Ready Tatsuha-chan?!" He smiled at me. I simply nodded and took his hand as he led me out the door and into his car. It was a 1998 Sliver Ford Mustang. Very nice. Not as nice as my brother's Mercedes, but still nice. He had gotten it over in America so ofcourse I wasn't sure what all the buttons meant, but I didn't care, all I cared about was that Ryuichi was turning me completely on, and it was very doubtful that he even noticed it at all.   
We pulled up into the parking lot of a local restaurant.   
"Ready?" he asked me with a smile.   
"Hai!" I smiled back at him. I was about to open the door myself but as I went to open it, it slung open by itself. I fell back wards into the driver's seat and looked up dazed at Ryuichi.   
"Tatsuha!!" He laughed as he held my door. I blinked and leaned up.   
"Ryuichi-chan…." I began in a low voice. It must have scared Ryuichi because when I looked up at him his eyes were wide. "Be prepared…FOR A TICKLING!!" I pulled him down and turned us over so that I was on top (I'm seme damnit!!) and began tickling him profoundly.   
"Tatsuhahaha!" He laughed with tears beginning to show on his cheeks. I stopped tickling him and glanced around the car.   
"Hey Ryu-chan, where's Kumagoro?" I asked with an up eyebrow. He looked at me and turned a very distinct shade of pink.   
"At home! There are some things Kuma shouldn't see!" He blushed and then quickly pushed me off of him so that he could sit up straight. It was then that I remembered where we were.  
"Well," I began. "Let's go!" I took his hand and led us out of the car and into the restaurant.   
A nice young lady smiled at us when we entered and showed us to a private table in the back. I thanked her with a smile before sitting down. Ryuichi smiled at me from across the table.  
"What?" I asked. Ryuichi just winked and buried his cute perk nose into the menu.   
The waitress came, took our orders, and left Ryuichi and me alone in the back. I looked up again and noticed he was again staring at me but this time he was wearing a very serious look.   
"Ryuichi?" I asked. His eyes were so intense looking. My god, those eyes.  
"Tatsuha…do you wanna go back to Ryu-chan's place?" He asked. I love it when her refers to himself in 3rd person. It's just so adorable!  
"What? You mean right now?" I asked. We just ordered! I was hungry!  
"No, No! I mean afterwards, I wanted you to stay with me tonight." Ryuichi said. My pants just got to damn tight. I'm not a horn dog, I swear!  
"Like all night?" I ask. He nods his head. This could be the turning point of our relationship. We get our food and eat in peace. Ryuichi tries to pay for the ticket afterwards but I told him that Kuma would suffer a horrible ebay experience if he didn't hand over the ticket. With a yelp Ryuichi threw the ticket at me and stuck out his tongue. Oh my…that beautiful tongue…oh! Must think non-sexual thought…. Yuki in tights, Noriko naked, or worse!! A naked K! I shudder at the thought as I reach into my pocket to pull out my wallet. Well those thoughts got my stamina down.   
I laid the correct amount and an ample tip on the table and stand up. Ryuichi jumps up and comes around to my side and grabs my hand. He smiled kindly at me and leads me out of the restaurant. If you were to ask me who was actually dominant in this relationship, it would be an even 50/50 split.  
When we got to his car he opened my side and then closed it when I was inside. I thought about locking him out, but I remembered he had his keys so that was completely out of the question. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine.   
"Do we need to go back to get Tat's stuff?!" Ryuichi excitedly asked me. Oh yeah, I was staying over there!   
"It's okay Ryu-chan, I will be fine if I could borrow a shirt tomorrow." I reply.   
"Okay!" He smiles at me and I feel it as my heart melts. I love this man with all my heart. A year ago I would have said it was just a stupid crush, but now, I would beat the shit out of anyone who says that. Ryuichi is mine. I love him with all my being. Since his car was an automatic and not a manual I decided to grasp his right hand with my left. He gives me another smile as he switches lanes. We listen to the radio. It's from an American group called Goo Goo Dolls. The song is called "I'm Still Here." It's really nice. I can pick up a few words from it, but others aren't quite so easy for me to understand.   
We reached Ryuichi's apartment building soon and we parked in the lower garage. I reluctantly let go of his hand so that I could get out of the car. I met him on his side of the car.   
"Ready?!" He smiles. Damn, he needs to quit that! No, I mentally tell myself, no he doesn't, the world needs Ryuichi's smile, I need it.  
I nod and he takes my hand again. Such a small act but it means so much to me. The elevator ride upstairs is quiet. Neither of us dares to break the silence. I was just content with being around him. He smells so wonderful. Like coconuts.   
We reached the top floor and left the elevator. Ryuichi insisted on buying the top apartment because of the wonderful view. I was enjoying the view as I watched him bend over to check his mailbox.  
When he was done he turned the key in the door and opened it. He held the door open for me and I walked in. He closed it behind me. The lights were all out. I was breathing heavily and I knew it.  
Suddenly Ryuichi's arms wrapped around my middle and he was kissing my neck. I heard the soft suckling sounds behind me as his lips attacked my exposed flesh. I moaned in excitement and he nipped at my earlobe. I turned myself around in his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. He led me into his bedroom, which was very hard considering the lights were out. When we reached the bedroom though, he pulled away from me and turned on a small light. It lit up the room slightly. It was a small dim, but I could see around the room easily. The walls were a deep blue like Ryuichi's eyes, the carpet was a plush off-white. The bed sheets were dark blue silk. I couldn't wait to feel that against my bare skin.   
Ryuichi came up to me again and kissed me.   
That night was spent finding each other.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I smile as I remember that night. It was magical. Now if only I could be as brave as I was that night, tonight. I sigh and give up. I stand up and go grab the small box and put it in my pocket. This was the night. Either I do it now, or I don't.  
I take one quick look in the mirror. Satisfied, I turn and I leave my quiet room, ready to start the rest of my life, hopefully.  
  
END  
  
What cha' think? I need a part 2 or what?!  
  
~*Keeta Maxwell*~ 


	2. Pop the question!

Oh wow! I got like 5 reviews in the like the first hour I posted part one!! So…..I decided to post part 2!!! Yay!! Ain't that wonderful?!  
Oh, the rating confusion thing….um….it's not exactly PG, or G, or R…so it's gonna be PG-13 from now on!   
The tense confusion is my fault. ~_~ gomen nasai. I really didn't mean to make it confusing!!! I swear! It's basically present tense. I may add a few past tenses in here but it's strictly accidental!  
Oh, I can't change POV's because it's a Tatsuha story with him concurring his emotional battles!! *blink* is that a good enough excuse? ~_~'   
  
What's In A Name? Part TWO!!! Yahooooooo!  
  
I knew what I was doing, the problem was, I didn't know how. On the way to Ryuichi's I took the long way. I was scared. Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Me, Usegi Tatsuha, scared. Freaky ain't it? I know. When I finally did reach the apartment building I just stood there, looking up at his apartment windows. One light was on, I can tell that, and I know he is home because I can see his car in the garage. What am I waiting for? With a deep breath, I walked inside.   
I reached the top floor a little faster then I would have liked, but it's okay. That ride never did seem to long after all. I stood there for a while looking at his door though. Not because I found it fascinating, God knows, cause trust me, once you've seen one door, you've seen them all, but because I knew my immediate fate resided behind that door. It's mocking me. Either that or I am just loosing it. Mika always said I would one day. I took a really big breath and let it out slowly as I knocked on the door. I didn't have to wait long. Soon Ryuichi opened up the door with a giant smile across his face.  
"Tatsuha!!" He glomped me which sent us flying across the floor. I couldn't help but smile at the ecstatic brunette, which was, once again, straddling me.   
"Mornin' Ryuichi!" I said. His face fell side ways slightly.  
"Morning?! It's 7:00 at night na no da!" He smiled. I laughed and stood up. Ryuichi almost went sprawling across the floor but I caught him and led him inside.   
"Kumagoro and I were wondering when you were gonna get here!" Ryuichi said behind me as he closed the door. I turned to look at him and stared in awe. He was wearing some midnight blue silk pajama bottoms with the button up top undone. Dear Lord, I could die a happy man now.   
"You knew I was coming?" I asked. I finally got my senses together and sat on the huge couch.   
"Hai! We saw you downstairs looking up!" He said. I lifted an eyebrow but dismissed it. I must have missed him looking at me. I looked around the room trying to delay time, but when I looked back at Ryuichi he was gone! I was scanning the room when a pink bunny came from behind the couch and landed on my shoulder to talk to me.  
"Hiya Tatsuha!" Kumagoro said to me. I smiled and patted Kuma's head.  
"Hello Kuma. Do you by chance happen to know where Ryu-chan went?" I asked. Kuma started to scratch his head with one hand.   
"Ryu-chan, Ryu-chan? Why always him? You don't like talking to me!?" Kuma started to fake cry. I know it was a fake bunny, but I felt sorry for the little thing! I turned around on the couch so that I could face Kuma and grinned.  
"Oh Kuma I love talking to you! I just have something important to ask Ryuichi!" I reassured Kuma. Kuma jumped at me a little.  
"Oh, what is it!" He began to bounce. "Tell me, Tell me!" I grinned wider. I put my pointer finger to Kuma's nose and tickled it.   
"Nope! But, if you bring Ryuichi out I will ask him with you here! I promise!" I had let my nerves settle down a lot now that I was actually here. I can do this. Atleast, I think I can.  
Kuma jumped behind the couch and Ryuichi bounded up and jumped me. We landed on the floor.   
"That's it!" I yelled. I jumped at him and began tickling him. Did I mention his chest is hairless and feels so wonderful?? I stopped tickling him and looked up at him. He is so beautiful. I placed my hands on his sides and sat up so I could look at him. He was facing me sitting on my legs.  
"Ryuichi?" I asked seriously. He went from playful serious in a split second. I have to know one day how he does that.  
"Yes, Tat-chan?" He asked. I leaned and kissed his color bone softly and trailed my kisses upwards until I met his mouth. While I kept him busy, my hand fished around in my pocket for the little black box.  
I broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Ryuichi?" I ask again. I hold the box up to his eye level and watch as his eyes widen. "Will you marry me?" I asked. His breathing quickened. It seemed like an eternity before he reacted. He latched onto me and hugged me fiercely.  
"Yes, Tatsuha, I will." He answered into my ear. I smile brightly and bring his head back up and kiss him once again. This time, more passionate then before.  
"Oh, Ryuichi." I moan. "I love you so much." I give him a few feather kisses on the cheek.  
"I love you too, Tatsuha." He kisses my cheek. I wrap my arms around his waist and we just sit there, content with being around each other. Him, sitting on my outstretched legs with me between his, his head resting on my shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Me, sitting between his legs, on the hard floor, with my head resting against his collarbone with my arms wrapped around his middle. Neither of us wants to move. This is the happiest day of my life. Who cares that he is reaching 33, and I'm reaching 19? All that matters is that we love each other.   
That night I stayed at Ryuichi's. No sex, no foreplay, just happy holding him in my arms as we slept.   
  
  
End Chapter 2!  
  
Sorry so short! ~_~  
Wow, what was just a whim actually turned out to be a series! Well, if I do a chapter 3 it will be the wedding preparations! Not the actual day, that would be chapter 4. BUT! I will only do those if you guys encourage me!   
Many thanks to all the reviews I got!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________^  
~*Keeta Maxwell*~ 


	3. Shopping with Shuichi & Suguru!

Yahoo! I got such WONDERFUL and inspiring reviews for chapter 2!!! I didn't like it too much, but the fans agree, it stays. *shrugs*  
  
I think I am gonna retch. I just read a Hiro x Ayaka lemon! AHH!! NASTY! My eyes! They BURN!  
  
Oh, and I dunno when I am gonna start on the next Chapter of Faction Fire Riddles. Everyone has kinda dropped the story, so whatever I write next will be the conclusion.   
I added Noriko in this chapter, I have actually grown to have a great respect for the woman. She's miraculous! Sorry to all you non-Noriko fans! ~_~  
*munches happily on pocky*  
  
~*Chap. 3*~  
  
It has been three days since I proposed to Ryuichi. Yes, I actually did it. I have been radiating since that night. I can't stop smiling. I'm marrying my angel. It seems so unreal, yet every time I think it's a dream, reality comes up and bites me on the ass, or maybe that was the neighbor's dog, but still. Today I am meeting up with Suguru and Shuichi to discuss the wedding preparations. Suguru is awesome. I met him a few times and I like him a lot. He and Shuichi's friend, Hiro, have been dating recently and it's very funny to watch them together. Hiro is all over the boy, yet Suguru is like a fumbling virgin! I swear, those two crack me up! Erie was supposed to come, but he said his book was overdue so he had to stay back and type. Oh well, I don't wanna see what Erie would would suggest for my wedding day. I shudder at the thought. Ryuichi is off working on the new Nittle Grasper CD. I can't wait until that's done.   
I look at my watch and notice that Shuichi is late. So Shuichi-like. Suguru and I have been waiting for 30 minutes for the bouncing singer, and it seems we will be waiting longer.  
"Anou, Tatsuha-kun, do you think something could have happened to him?" Suguru asks me. I shook my head.  
"Nah, he probably pissed off Erie and now Erie's beating the shit out of him." I joke. Suguru laughs. He's a cute kid. Hiro is lucky. But then again, so am I.   
"La Li Ho!" Shuichi yells as he jumps at us.   
"Shuichi…" I begin but notice he's sitting ontop of Suguru.   
"Hahah! Hiro told me all about last night…you animal you…" Shuichi teases Suguru, which makes the younger boy blush three shades of red.   
"Shuichi!" Suguru yells at him. Shuichi laughs and jumps off of him.   
"Ne, you weren't waiting long were you?" Shuichi asks me.   
"Yes. 30 minutes to be precise." I tell him.  
"The truth is, I saw some kids harassing a turtle…" I cut him off.  
"Enough, enough Shuichi, we don't wanna hear about your journey to a palace under the sea." I tell him. He smiles.   
"Then let's go! I'm so happy you are getting married to Sakuma-san, Tatsuha!" His eyes turn to stars. "I remember Yuki's and mine wedding day…Yuki looked so wonderful in his black tux, all I could do was think of what was to come afterwards. Are you wearing tuxes Tatsuha?" He stops rambling and looks at me. Suguru sweatdrops.   
"Nope, Ryuichi and I don't want a traditional wedding. We are going casual. Pair of dress pants, some button up loose fitting silk shirts, and shoeless." I look at Suguru, he's smiling.  
"That's so romantic! Are you doing it in a church?" He asks me. I shake my head.  
"No, on the beach, in Tahiti. We've already scheduled a date and all. All we need to do is hire caterers and get the outfits you guys are gonna wear." I tell them.  
"Who's all going to be in the wedding?" Shuichi asks. I didn't think about that one. Damn.  
"Well, there's you two, then Tohma, Mika, and I think Ryuichi wants Noriko's daughter, Saki, as the ring bearer. Mika and Noriko are going to be the only flower girls. It's not going to be big, Just a few, less than 10." I tell them. We arrive at my favorite restaurant and get a table in the back. The waitress comes and takes our orders then leaves.  
"Tahiti, who's paying for all the tickets and stuff? That's a lot of money." Suguru says. I whip out Ryuichi's checkbook.  
"He told me to just fill in the amount, he's already signed all the checks. He said he didn't care how much." I tell them.  
Shuichi smiles, oh dear lord, I shouldn't have said that.  
"How many plane tickets are there?" Suguru asks me.   
"Well there's me, Ryu-chan, Shuichi, Yuki, Mika, Tohma, Noriko, Saki, Hiro, Suguru, and K." I count them on my fingers. "11 if we take a plane, but Tohma arranged it for us to use Nittle Grasper's private plane. Isn't that great?" I smile.   
"What about the caterers?" Shuichi asks.   
"Well, I think we are going to hire them when we get to Tahiti. You know? So the food doesn't spoil or anything." I tell them. They nod. We get our food and eat quickly. We are supposed to meet Noriko and Mika at the tailors in half an hour. We have to get them fitted for their dresses and pay.  
"Where are you guys going for a honeymoon?" Shuichi asks. I smile at the question.  
"Well, we are going to Paris." Shuichi's draw drops to the floor and Suguru spits out his water.  
"P-Paris?!" Shuichi screams. "Yuki only took me to Thailand!"   
"Paris! How romantic!" Suguru smiles with shojo bubbles floating around him.  
"Yeah, we are staying there for five days and six nights." I finish eating and pay for the tab.   
"Anou, Tatsuha, what day is the wedding exactly?" Shuichi asks me. Oh! I forgot to begin sending out the few wedding invitations!  
"The 27th of August." (1). I tell them. Suguru snaps out of his daydream.  
"The 27th! That's in 2 weeks! That's not enough time to get everything ready!" He blinks. "Is it?" I laugh.   
"Yes it is. The outfits we can just buy, the girl's dresses will be done in a week, and well, it's only an 8-hour flight. It's enough time." I tell him. "Now come on, we have to go meet up with Mika and Noriko." I grab their hands with one of mine and begin running.  
"Tatsuha! Slow down!" Suguru yells at me. I stop and turn at to them.   
"Have you ever met a very pissed off Mika?" I ask them. Shuichi nods.   
"Yeah, actually I have…" Shuichi shudders at the thought. Yeah, I have heard about his experience with Mika, not a pretty one from what I gathered.   
"Okay, scratch that, Suguru, have you ever seen Mika waiting, pissed, and on the rag? Not a pretty picture, now we have 10 minutes! Let's go!" I again seize their hands and pull them with me. It was an 8 minute or so run to the tailor shop. When we arrived, we had only a few seconds to spare. Mika was grinding her teeth together, Noriko was filing her nails, and the little girl next to her, who I guess is Saki, is playing with a pink bunny.  
"Mika!" I yell as we entered the shop. She looks down, then up at the clock, then at me.   
"You're two minutes late." She says coldly. I hold my hands infront of my face.  
"Ah! Gomen nasai!" I try to apologize. She stares stonily at me then smiles brightly.   
"It's okay Tatsuha-chan!" She smiles. Shuichi laughs, as does Suguru.   
"Ahh! Shu-kun!" Noriko jumps to him. "Nice to see you!" She hugs him tightly. She and him have become closer over the months.   
"Hiya! And who is this little angel?" He gestures toward the little girl hiding behind Noriko. Noriko forces Saki to come foreword.  
"This is my baby, Saki." Saki smiles shyly. Shuichi scoops her up in his arms.   
"And who is this?!" He smiles at her little doll.   
"T-This is Kuma-chan. Uncle Ryuichi gave him to me." Saki says shyly. I watch this with a smile. Shuichi should have kids of his own. I could just imagine how Erie would react.  
"Well, Ryuichi also gave me one too! Maybe one-day mommy will let me baby-sit you and our Kuma's can play together! Would you like that?" Shuichi smiles at her which makes Saki brighten up. She smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck.   
"Yes! I would like that a lot!" She kisses his cheek and Shuichi laughs. Suguru looks down at his watch.  
"Well guys, lunch was fun, but I have to go." He tells us. Shuichi drops his smile for a moment.  
"Oh really Suguru?" I ask him. He nods his head.  
"Yeah, I promised to meet Hiro at NG today. I'm sorry. I will call you tonight okay Tatsuha?" He asks me. I nod and give him a friendly goodbye hug. He smiles and waves as he leaves.  
"Cute kid." Mika says. "To bad he isn't a little older."  
"Mika!" I scold her. She always went for younger guys. "Remember you're married!" I tell her. She smiles evily at me.  
"So is Tohma, but that doesn't stop him from ogling Erie does it?" She asks me. Shuichi looks at us.  
"Hey!" He protests. "It should…" he pouts. Poor boy, Tohma shouldn't ogle Erie, but he does, always has always will.   
I clear my throat.   
"Well, ladies, let's get this over with." I say as I enter the tailor room. It takes them a minute but they catch up with me. Shuichi is still carrying Saki when they arrived.  
"May I help you?" A kindly old woman asks us.   
"Yes, we need to get these three women sized and get their dresses made. I believe we have an appointment under the name Kumagoro. (2)." I tell the woman. She looks at her list then looks back at me.   
"Yes, go right ahead."   
We enter into the main room in the back.   
"Alright, all mighty Tatsuha, what kind would you like?" Mika jokes at me. I look at Shuichi and then back at Noriko.  
"Actually, Shuichi and I were just going to sit down and watch, you know?! Not get into this feminine type thingy." I smile and go sit back down.  
"That's fine, you bring the cash?" Noriko asks me. I nod. She smiles and then pats Mika on the shoulder. "Alright! Let's get this party started!"  
  
~****~  
  
I arrive back at Ryuichi's late that night. I never intended to be this late! It's past 9:00!  
"Ryuichi?" I call out softly. No answer. "Ryuichi!?" I try a little louder.   
"Ahh Tat-chan!" He appears out of the bedroom doorway and I almost faint. He's wearing a small towel around his waist. He's obviously just out of the shower because I can smell that awesome coconut shampoo he uses, not to mention his hair is stuck to his face, and his body is gleaming with water.   
"U---Uh…" I can't get a word out.  
"Was the day good?" He asks me. I nod slightly and lick my dry lips. He notices this I think and blushes deeply.  
"Hang on…" he tells me and then disappears into the bedroom. "Come in here Tatsuha." He says. I obey and go into the bedroom. He's already under the covers waiting for me. I yawn and strip down to my boxers. I slide into the bed next to him and spoon him against me. He relaxes into my hold and I breathe in the awesome smell of coconuts.  
"Well?" He asks me again. I smile and kiss him neck.  
"Everything is good and already planned. We leave a week after Wednesday." I tell him.   
"That's good, I am sorry I couldn't help." He apologizes and I kiss his neck again.  
"It's okay. I know you were busy." I reassure him.   
"What does the girls dresses look like?" He asks me. I smile.  
"Noriko's is a short, silk, white, flowing dress that is tight at top and flows down. Simple but beautiful. Saki's is long, white as well, and fluffy around the edges, she looks so cute. Mika, well, let's just say we actually agreed on something for once. It isn't white, but close. It's an off-white short dress and an open back with criss-cross blue lace going up the back. It's trimmed with blue." Okay, so I do pay attention to detail.  
"They sound beautiful." He says with a yawn. I wrap my arms tighter around him.  
"Come on, let's go to sleep." I turn out the light next to be and settle back next to him.  
"Goodnight, love you Tat-chan." He says as he drifts to sleep.  
"I love you too, Ryu-chan."  
  
~*End Chapter 3!*~  
  
  
Yay! Not to sappy is it?!  
  
That's my b-day! I thought maybe it would be awesome if they got married on my B-day!  
As a discreet name, ya know? I thought maybe also, that Tatsuha didn't wanna draw a lot of attention to them. *shrugs*  
  
Goodnight! I hope you like!  
Chapter 4 soon! 


	4. Plane rides are always fun!

Hiya! I just got out for Christmas Holidays and now I have time to write up on What's In a Name and FFR!  
Yay! I hear you guys shouting for joy!  
The coconut idea is totally original! That is my FAVORITE shampoo! I thought Ryuichi should not only look incredibly sexy but also smell sexy! ^__^  
Oh! I didn't clarify it in the other chapter. Their wedding date is my b-day. August 27. I thought it would be so awesome if they did that!! J  
  
Here ya go!  
  
What's In A Name Chapter 4!!  
  
  
It's the day for the flight. Everything is in a hustle. I hate it when things are like this, but I let it not bother me because I know that today is the day that we leave to Tahiti. Yes, finally. The last few weeks have been so long and boring. All the wedding preparations were done earlier this month and there was literally nothing to do. Well, except be around Ryuichi, and trust me, I aint complaining about that.   
Ryuichi and I are right now sitting in the limo with Tohma, Mika, Eiri, and Shuichi. Noriko, Saki, Hiro, and Suguru are behind us in the other limo while K and Sakano are leading the way in their minivan. Why Tohma had to invite Sakano is beyond me. The man is a raving lunatic. He always has to meet the needs of his "Shachou!" If I were my brother-in-law I would've already killed the guy or gone to the insane insilum, but I guess Tohma has a lot more patience then we give him credit for. I mean you have to have a lot to put up with my sister 24-7. I laugh out loud at the though and Ryuichi looks at me.  
"What's so funny?" He asks me. I just keep a grin on my face and look out the window. "Tat?" He asks again. I look at him with sparkling eyes.  
"Nothing Ryu, just thinking." I take his hand in mine and kiss the knuckle of his hand with a smile. He blushes deeply and scoots closer to me.  
"Get a room you two." Eiri growls at us. I look up at him and notice that his nose is buried in a book. He's obviously just doing that to annoy Shuichi and it seems to be working.  
"Yuki!" Shuichi begs. "Come on Yuki PLEASE?!" He is in tears now. That's the bait, now time for the fish to snatch it….  
"Alright, fine!" Eiri closes his book. I knew the tears would make him subside, but into what?  
"What's going on Shuichi?" I ask him. Shuichi smiles at me.  
"I want a second honeymoon! He's ignoring the subject!" Shuichi pouts. "But not no more!" He smiles and latches onto Eiri.   
"Why a second honeymoon? Wasn't the first one bad enough?" Tohma snaps at Shuichi. He's obviously very annoyed at Shuichi's whining.   
"Quiet Tohma." Mika tells her Tohma. We have all agreed that Tohma is a little too mean to Shuichi.  
"Let's continue this in private brat." Eiri tells Shuichi and reopens his book. Shuichi pouts but his smile comes back slowly when Eiri takes his hand in his own.   
"Are we there yet?" Ryuichi asks noone in particular. He is chewing on Kuma's ear and looks very agitated.   
"Almost Ryuichi." Tohma answers him. "Only about 10 more minutes left." He puts his book down and gets a Gin out of the little fridge.   
We arrive at the airport and get out of the limo. Fortunately it was early in the morning and the private terminal was far away from the busy section of the airport. We walk towards the plane and my eyes go wide. It's beautiful. It's a dark blue like the midnight sky, and has a dark purple 'NG' on the tail. It's very big too.  
We board the plane and the inside doesn't look anything like I expected. The inside is like a big hotel room. The floor is an off white and is plush carpet. There are no walls and no separate rooms. Just one big living room. The walls are a khaki color. There are 3 beds lined against the wall. Each of them is different. You can tell whose is whose. The first one is a double and has a big hot pink throw over it with pink silk pillows. Obviously Noriko's. The middle one is also a double, it has black silk covers and dark blue sheets. Obviously that is Tohma's. The last one is a double. It looks just like Tohma's except one difference. There is a giant Kumagoro laying on the bed. Yep, you guessed it, Ryuichi's.   
The rest of the plane is simple. A mahogany table adorns the room and has 12 chairs around it. There are a few coushiony chairs and a couch on the opposite side of the plane and towards the front is a kitchen area with a little bar. I can see there is a door at the back of the room, I am guessing that is a bathroom. Despite all the things in the plane it is very spacious.  
Eiri and Shuichi take over the couch. Mika takes the cushioned chair that is closest to the windows, Tohma takes the one right next to her. Ryuichi and I take the last two and scoot them together. Noriko slips Saki into her bed and crawls in next to her.   
"We're tired. Wake us when we get there." Noriko tells us before a big yawn. I smile at her and nod my head.  
K and Sakano go and occupy the bar and sit at the stools that surround it.   
Hiro and Suguru are the last ones on. The look around a bit before going over and sitting at the table.   
"I can move over if you want!" Shuichi tells them. Hiro shakes his head at him.  
"No, we have some work to do." Suguru explains. He pulls out one of his bags and sets it on the table. Hiro gets some work out and they get to work.   
The plane starts and begins moving.   
"Would you like anything to drink?" A waiter asks me. I jump at the sudden question.  
"AH!" I breathe heavily. "Where did you come from?!"   
"I am very sneaky sir, sneaky, sneaky." He smiles. He has a Spanish accent.  
"Oh, okay…I guess. No I don't want a drink." I tell him. He smiles at me bigger.  
"Perhaps a sock change then?" He holds up two socks. I sweatdrop.  
"Um, no thank you." I quickly close my eyes and act like I am going to sleep.   
"Very, well, anything for anyone?" I hear him ask. Apparently no one wanted one. "Good day." He walks away and I open my eyes.  
"Okay, anyone else think that guys is a little on the freaky side?" Shuichi asks. I nod my head.  
"Be nice you guys." Tohma tells us. "He has come highly recommended from a friend of mine." Tohma glares at Shuichi and me before reclining the chair back and closing his eyes.  
"How long is this flight?" Shuichi asks with a yawn. Suguru looks at his watch then goes back to his paperwork.   
"A few hours. 4 or so." He answers. Shuichi nods.   
"Hey Ryuichi, do you mind if I borrow that bed?" Shuichi asks Ryuichi. Ryuichi smiles and shakes his head.  
"Ofcourse not na no da!" Shuichi smile grows and stands up.   
"Thank you! I am gonna take a nap then!" He crawls into the bed and sighs happily. After a few moments Eiri sets down his book, stands up, and goes to join Shuichi. Ryuichi smiles and stands up.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him. He walks over next to his bed and I see what's going on. There are curtains above the beds that I didn't know about.  
"You don't think we don't wanna be around each other 24-7 on this thing did ya?" Ryuichi smiles. I shake my head and watch as he pulls the half-circle curtain around that hides his bed that is currently occupied by my brother and his husband.  
"That's so cool!" I hear Hiro say. Suguru lets out a giant yawn.  
"You don't think Tohma will mind if Hiro and I borrow his bed do you?" Suguru asks Ryuichi.  
"Ofcourse not! Just clean the sheets when you're done!" Suguru blushes and goes to the bed. Hiro joins him and pulls the curtain around them. Ryuichi walks over and does the same to Noriko's bed.   
"God, men are such horn dogs." Mika says as she lays down on the couch. She soon falls asleep leaving Ryuichi and me all alone.  
"Where's K and Sakano?" I ask Ryuichi. Ryuichi looks around the plane.  
"Right there!" He says pointing. I turn around and burst out laughing. K and Sakano are staring each other down. They each have a shot glass in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.   
"Hehe, a drinking contest?" I laugh quietly. Ryuichi and I watch them. K takes a shot and wipes his mouth. Sakano does the same and begins to sway a little bit. This goes on for a little while until finally Sakano falls out of his seat unconscious. K smiles huge and gulps down the rest of the bottle.  
"Ninety nine bottles of sake on the walls, ninety nine bottles of sake, take one down, gulp it down, ninety eight bottles of sake on the wall…" He hiccups between verses before his head falls foreword and clashes onto the table. Ryuichi and I bust out laughing and begin rolling on the floor. I roll ontop of Ryuichi and smile down at him.  
"Shhh!!" I laugh at him. He nods and tries to quit laughing. I capture his lips with my own in attempt to shut him up. I don't want to wake Mika or Noriko up. I have seen them both when someone accidentally wakes them up. Not a pretty picture.   
I release his lips and try to move back slightly only to have Ryuichi's fingers intertwine in my hair and pushes my face back towards his own. I moan as his tongue battles for entrance into my mouth. I willingly give into him and give him entrance. This is what I love mostly about Ryu-chan. His sweetness. The kiss isn't a rough-sex-now- kind of kiss but a Oh-God-I-love-you kind. He breaks this kiss and I look him in the eyes. He brushes some of my hair away from my face and kisses my forehead.  
"I love you so much Tatsuha." He tells me. I smile down at him.   
"I love you too." I tell him. I give him a sweet kiss.  
"I should've been the one to pop the question instead of you." He tells me. I look down at him.  
"It's okay Ryu. I am just happy we are getting married." He rubs my back with one hand and uses the other to twist my hair.   
"Me too Tat-chan." I kiss him again and stand up. I let out a big yawn. Ryuichi is on the ground and latches onto my leg and pulls my back down next to him. I am about to tickle him when I see him grab a pillow and stick it under my falling head. I land on it and he spoons me against him.   
"Come on, it's a long flight." He kisses my cheek. "Let's get some sleep." He intertwines his fingers with mine and holds me tightly.  
  
~***********~  
  
I wake up when the captains voice comes over the intercom.  
"We shall be landing folks in roughly 15 minutes. I repeat, 15 minutes." I moan and rub my eyes with my hands. I sit up, yawn, and stretch my arms over my head. I blink a few times before standing up. Eiri and Shuichi are back on the couch talking quietly; Mika is awake and looking back out the windows. Everyone else is obviously still asleep.  
"Morning." I smile at them.   
"I doubt it's morning considering it's 5 in the afternoon." Mika says with sly look. I smile at her before looking down back at Ryuichi. He is still snoring softly. I remember that when I was little I would always complain that mother and father sounded like an opera at night with their snoring. I remember when Eiri and I shared a room I would complain that he snored. But, Ryuichi was different. His snores were quiet and pleasant to listen to. I get down on my knees and begin to shake him awake.  
"Ryu….? Ryu we are almost there." I tell him. He moans and rolls over. I laugh when I realize that Kuma was squished under him.   
"Tatsuha?" He asks when his eyes open. I nod and he sits up and stretches.   
"Hey Mika, go wake up the others please." I help Ryuichi stand then go over to K and Sakano. I kick Sakano in the side.  
"Wake up." I kick him harder this time. "Wake up!" I yell at him. He groans and he squeezes his face together.  
"Uh….Shachou!" He jumps up quickly. "Gomen Nasai! I shouldn't be sleeping on the job!" He stops yelling when he notices Tohma asleep. "Ohh…" He all of a sudden falls foreword. "Oh my head…."  
"Hangovers are a bitch." I tell him. I go into the bar and find some water and some aspirin. I hand over 2 aspirin and a glass of water.  
"Here." I tell him. He bows at me slightly and takes the medicine. I walk over to K. I kick him the same way. "Wake up K!" I yell at him but quickly regret it. I have a magnum pointed up at me.  
"Back up and step away from the hungover psycho gunman." Shuichi pulls me back. I drop the aspirin bottle next to K and set the glass of water on a stool. I quickly go back and sit down on the couch next to Ryuichi and Eiri.   
Hiro walks out of the bathroom and sits on the floor, and leans against the wall.  
"Where's Suguru?" I ask him. He points to the bed and I see that Suguru is still asleep.   
"I didn't wanna wake him." He says with a yawn. Noriko and Saki are sitting on the bed. Noriko is braiding Saki's hair.  
The rest of the ride was silent. We land safely and stand up. Hiro goes and wakes up Suguru. We all exit the plane and get into the two hummers that are waiting outside the plane.   
The ride to the hotel is uneventful and short. We arrive at the hotel and K goes to get our keys. K and Sakano are in one room. Next to them is Tohma and Mika. Then Ryuichi and I, then Shuichi and Eiri, then Hiro and Suguru, and lastly Noriko and Saki.  
We all grab out keys from K and head upstairs. We say goodnight to each other and get into our rooms. We have the top floor. Ryuichi and my room is the largest. It has two double beds, but we only need one. The bathroom is about the size of my old apartment. It has a separate Jacuzzi tub and shower. The counters look like marble. White marble was always gorgeous to me.   
The bellboys come up with our bags and drop them into the room about five minutes later. I give them a large tip as they exit the room. I speak a little bit of their language and tell them thank you.   
Ryuichi changes quickly and slips into bed. I just strip down to my boxers and slip in with him.  
"Mmm, tomorrow's the day." He tells me. I smile.  
"Yes, thank God."   
  
~*End Chapter 4*~  
  
  
Oh! I like this one!! Do you like?!  
I went and saw The Two Towers last night! SEXY LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! That is a sexy man!! ^______________________^ I wouldn't mind him parking his shoes under my bed…..*Smile*   
  
Well, GG! Lightning is outside and I need to get offline!  
BuhBye! 


End file.
